


Tea and Dahlias

by TesoroNanis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Feelings of unworthyness, Heartfelt Gifts, Hulk and bruce work together, I love hulk so jot that down, M/M, love affirmation, super fluffy, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesoroNanis/pseuds/TesoroNanis
Summary: A celebration of their anniversary, and gifts from the heart.





	Tea and Dahlias

**Author's Note:**

> I am very soft and found this short fic of them that i wrote a few months back. Hulk is mainly background but i still included him bc thor also loves him and the Thor/Bruce | hulk is a beautiful 2 for 1 height difference ship. Slightly inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/gaydameron/status/992315881832071169?s=19

“Don’t peak!” Thor warns him as he leads a blindfolded Bruce out of the car. Bruce has one arm outstretched and the other holding onto to Thor for dear life.

“Yeah, okay i-i won’t.” When Thor told Bruce he had an anniversary surprise for him he thought it would be a reservation at some restaurant or chocolates, but the long drive and blindfold had thrown him for a loop.

“Hey can i ask you where we are? You know i can be a little jumpy, Thor.” Bruce speaks up. Thor laughs.

“I assure you my love, there is no danger here.”

Well it was worth a shot.

He hears soft piano music to one side, no echo and the temperature didn’t change so they must still be outside. Thor stops him after a couple steps and repositions him then steps behind him to remove the blindfold.

“Are your ready?” Bruce nods too excited to speak.

“Okay, one, two, three!” He opens his eyes to an outdoor patio and table set for two, littered in yellow dahlias and candle light. The piano Bruce had heard was big, grand and white in contrast to the purple toned dusk. There was even a small opening in front of the table, he assumes for dancing. Bruce is in awe and he’s worried Thor might interpret his silence as negative but he’s honestly speechless. He turns to face Thor and finds the taller man holding a single dahlia out towards him.

“I love these.” Bruce says quietly taking the flower.

“I know.” Thor responds just as softly. At some point while gazing into eachothers eyes like dorks Thor had taken a hold of his hands. Thor breaks the silence first gazing down at their conjoined hands and smiling softly.

“I have been alive for more than a millenia and had many lovers across the realms, but it is with you that i have found an equal soul. Even on my darkest days i draw from your strength and compassion to keep going. You and your green friend are all I have left, you are my family and I will cherish you as such.” He finishes by bending down a bit and placing a soft kiss to his forehead and an _I love you_ . How does he respond to that? Of course Bruce loves him just as much and feels it constantly but _god_ does he suck at words. He reaches up to hold Thor's face a little closer to his and just _feel_ him close by.

“I love you so much Thor.” He whispers then speaks up to voice his honest thoughts. “But you did all this and so much more just for me and I did... not enough” He looks up at Thor and it’s like he already knows the internal struggle he faces so often with accepting Thor’s praise and love.

“You are worthy a thousand times over any love I give you, Bruce. Please I wanted to do this you don’t owe me anything in return. What did you ‘do’ for me anyways?” Thor asks looking curious. Bruce excuses himself to go retrieve the gift from his bag he had brought. When he returns they sit at the table and he presents the wide box wrapped in a gold bow. Thor begins to open it with a smile on his face, unwraps the mugs from their tissue paper and holds one in each hand.

“They’re so… small and amazing” Thor’s voice waivers slightly and his eyes shimmer with… tears? This wasn’t what Bruce was expecting. Meanwhile Thor observes his gift. They’re a set but also, like not identical at all. He made them in a pottery class he took and decorated them by hand, with an all black base and accent colors here and there. Thor’s had his name in old Norse and a big lighting bolt across one side. While Bruce’s had his name, and Hulks on the handle with some green designs they had agreed upon. Now that he thinks about it he should’ve made Thor’s a bit larger.

“Um, we- me and hulk worked on them. Sorry they’re so little.” Thor wipes away a tear that had escaped and is now smiling.

“No, they’re perfect. For tea.” Bruce stammers in confusion for a second.

“I thought you didn’t drink tea?”

Thor smiles warmly at him.

“I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this as much as i did! Hope yall liked that little call back to the doctor strange scene in Ragnarok.


End file.
